


About Love

by Kisumeleon



Series: HeyBunnyBee x Matt [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Already Been Together A Good While, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Park, F/M, MattxBee, Romance, Time Skips, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: First and second date have led to a year of more adventures together.Valentine's day is here and they're about to confess their feelings to each other all over again except this time it has a much deeper meaning to it.First "I love you" can be the best gift.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Original Character(s), Matt Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: HeyBunnyBee x Matt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534955





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even have to explain myself anymore I just love them so much and I'm feeling soft today.  
> Happy Valentine's day to everyone. It doesn't have to be about romantic love. It can be platonic, familial, romantic anything. Just tell those you care for that you love them and enjoy the day ... And chocolates ❤️

When you crush on someone you don't expect anything to go the way you dream of it going. 

It could end up being unrequited or it could end badly but sometimes it ends up being mutual. Sometimes it turns into a simple crush to something so much more. 

Matt hadn't expected to get this far. The first date with Bee was like out of a romance book to him and then it led to a second date and then a third and it kept going. 

A few weeks dating turned into a year and soon Valentine's day had arrived and Matt had planned yet another date for the two. 

It was one of Bee's favorite kinds of dates, visiting amusement parks. 

To be honest he'd scream and feel his knees go weak whenever he'd go on a big ride with her but seeing her excited and wild eyes as she enjoyed the adrenaline rush gave him strength to keep going. Of course she made sure to give him breaks and made sure to let him know he didn't have to go on rides with her that made him feel bad. 

She was considerate but he couldn't help but follow her. It was scary but fun and each visit made it less scary and more easier to get on rides. 

"Mattie, maybe we should eat after going on one or two rides. I don't want us throwing up." Bee said as she looked at the food trailers and then looking over at the tall rollercoasters. 

It's a sunny day and almost noon and they had arrived at the park early to experience it best. 

Matt hummed and looked over at the same things she was observing and nodded. 

"Yeah I think you're right. Let's go with your plan so we save everyone from spilling our guts out on them." Matt said with a grim expression as he thought back to the time they went on a ride with his sister, Katie, on a full stomach and the rest was a total disaster. 

"I still can't believe all three of us thought it was a good idea to get on a ride that fast and crazy after eating. Well we won't make the same mistake this time, right babe?" Bee said as she gave his hand a squeeze as she held it in hers. He gave her hand a squeeze back and pulled her into his chest before throwing his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. 

"Right! Now let's go!" He said and the two walked towards their first ride. 

Then the second.

And then a third. Which had been Matt's idea this time. Which made bee happy to see he was getting over his fear of them. 

They finally went to buy some food to munch on and went to sit down in an indoors eating area. It was still chilly out since it was February. Which resulted in the two being snuggled up to each other as they fed each other fries. Sometimes sharing a quick peck on the cheek or bee giving him a kiss on the neck which made Matt shiver. She had found out after a while that he had grown sensitive to kisses on the neck. It made him flush pink and made him nervous around her. Which she absolutely loved. 

"What should we do next?" Bee asked as she took a sip of her soda. 

Matt finished chewing on his food before fixing his glasses and thinking. "There was a booth with really cute stuffed animals. We could go try and win one while the food settles." 

Bee beamed at the sound of winning a stuffed animal. She loved them and she loved it when it was one from Matt. The first time he gifted her one was a little white tiger with a pink scarf and he had pretended it was their child for weeks. She had found him once sleeping with it in his arms when he visited her after work and had passed out. 

She still has a photo of that moment on her phone. Someday she'll frame it. 

When they finished eating they threw away their trash and walked hand in hand towards the booths to play games in hopes of winning something for each other. 

It was a competitive race for the two. Trying to see who'd win at something first. 

In the end it ended up with them both winning too many things that they didn't know what to do with them. 

They decided to give them out to couples, kids, or anyone who seemed to need some love. They kept two little lions for themselves though. Both of them had cute little bowties on them. 

"Aren't they adorable? Babe, look, it's happy I'm giving it pats." Matt said as he pretended to pet the stuffed animal before cooing at it. Bee huffed out a laugh before grabbing her own lion and giving it a kiss. "This one likes kisses." 

Matt brought his own lion up to hers and pretended it was giving it a kiss. 

"Now I want one." He said as he leaned over and placed his face in front of her face waiting for her to kiss him. Bee booped his nose and made the lion "kiss" him instead. "there you go." She said with a wink. 

"I should have been more clear about who I wanted it from. Tsk tsk Matt, shame on you." Matt said shaking his head and crossing his arms across his chest disappointedly. 

Bee grabbed him by the face squeezing his cheeks to puff out his lips like a fish and gave him a quick kiss before turning around and walking away to the next ride leaving Matt whining about wanting more. 

* * *

As the hours went by the two continued to enjoy their time together. They'd flirt, have silly or serious deep conversations, and then back to flirting. 

Soon enough they grew tired of walking around and decided to leave the Amusement Park and head to the nearby docks that were in the same area. 

There were many boats being tied to port for the night but some were there to be rented for a while to go out into the sea, not too deep, but a bit out to enjoy the water and watch the sunset in private with your loved one. Matt saw it and immediately thought it'd be a good idea. Bee agreed and they rented a boat for each other to use for the next two hours. 

As they were out in the water they saw that a table for two had been set for a romantic dinner for the two. The driver of the boat was in his little office minding his own business so the two of them could have their special night. 

The two sat down next to each other enjoying the fresh breeze of the sea and the soft movements the boat made as waves rolled in. Ahead of them was the horizon that glowed all types of oranges, reds, and yellows. Sometimes a little bit of pink or purple as the sun continued to set. 

Matt stood to go look over the edge of the boat and out towards the horizon. Lost in thought as Bee watched him lost in his features. Watching him look so peaceful made her heart warm and it felt different from other times. She had noticed this a while ago when she had caught herself thinking of all the things she loved about him one day. It had caught her off guard when she accidentally slipped and said that she loved him. Luckily he had been wearing headphones and hadn't heard her as he worked and listened to music. 

She had felt her whole life shift and it felt like her heart would burst every time she realized that, yes, she was indeed in love with him. It was no longer a simple crush on the cute nerdy boy. No, instead she was deeply and madly in love with him and everything that he was. The way he'd smile and the way his laugh sounded. It was goofy and made her laugh but _God_ did it make her feel like she was floating on fluffy clouds. The way he when he's angry or serious about something. His determination towards things he's passionate about amazed her. The way he loved his family was something she admired. Just everything about him. From the way he walked or talked to the way he'd crinkle his nose when trying not to sneeze. It was the weirdest things that made her want to scream out, _I love you!_

Just like now as she watched the sun set on the horizon and the glow of it painting over him beautifully. He looked like an angel. 

And without realizing she said it again. 

"I truly love you don't I?" She said softly. 

This time he heard. This time it felt like time slowed down as Matt's eyes widened and he slowly turned to look over at her with wide eyes and a blush becoming apparent on his cheeks.

Bee froze and felt like a balloon that was getting the air let out. She couldn't breathe and her face grew hot and she couldn't do anything but sit there starring at the man she loved hoping he'd say something already. 

"Bee, did I hear right?" He said. "Did I hear what I think I heard?" He added. He began to stand and slowly walk over to her until he was standing in front of her. The sun's glow falling over the two and he noticed how it made her hair look like literal honey and the way her eyes sparkled. 

Matt had been thinking of how far they had come as he watched the sun. He was thinking of how happy he was to be here with the one he loved. He was thinking of how to tell her that. Only to hear it being said by _her_. 

He had realized he loved her a while back when he saw more of her and got to know who she was deep down. It's funny how a simple crush on someone cute and good looking can turn into more than that. It can turn into real feelings that make you want to make your dreams of creating a life with someone a reality. 

He just didn't know when to tell her. He was hoping he'd tell her today but jeez was he surprised when he suddenly heard those words slip out. 

Now here he was looking at her sitting in front of him looking just as shocked as he was. 

"I, I'm sorry that came out so suddenly again -" bee began as she stood up quickly and covered her face in embarrassment. 

"Wait again? You've said it before? What? Wait no please don't be sorry. Please, those words are making me feel like I can fly if I tried. I love you too. ** _I love you_**." He said as he walked forward and grabbed her face with both hands gently and laughed nervously as he searched her face for _something._

Bee sucked in a breath and mustered up the courage before placing her own hands on his face and almost shouted it out. 

"Me too! I love you too! _ **I'm in love with you Matthew**_! I said it accidentally a while ago but you were busy and I was nervous but it's true. I'll say it now and forever that I love you!" She said. And Matt felt like crying at seeing the determined look on her face to get the point across. 

He laughed and kissed her. Their lips connecting and the two melted into each other's touch as their hands left their faces to wrap around each other tightly. 

When they pulled away to catch their breaths they looked into each other's eyes taking in the moment before breaking out in laughter as they realized how silly they were. They loved each other. They really really did. 

"Happy Valentine's day, darling." Bee said giving him a soft smile and leaning into his embrace. 

The two sighed as they fell into a comfortable ambiance. 

"Happy Valentine's day, my Love." Matt said in a whisper before giving her a kiss on the head. 

The two watched the sunset and once more another wonderful memory was created between the two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again if you decided to read about them! It means the world to me!! ❤️


End file.
